fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuuki Tsukino
Base Form= |-|Awakened= Yuuki Tsukino is one of the major characters of the Cyverse metaseries. She is the twin of Azura and the daughter of Phoera and Zephyr. The wife of Chrome and the destined rival and best friend of Arancia Rose. Alongside Ruby, Arancia, Osiria, Hastur and Blair, she is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series. Personality Yuuki is a kind and caring person, but she is wary of people she isn’t close with. So she puts up walls around herself, keeping herself emotionally distant from most people while still maintaining basic politeness. Upon forming a bond with someone, she shows more of who she truly is, showing more of a sweet and caring side. Growing up in Remnant, Yuuki has always been a curious one and will frequently go where one usually shouldn’t, somewhere off limits or unexplored. In situations like this Yuuki puts more of her focus on getting to her goal, rather than… the law. Yuuki can be rather passive aggressive and slightly pouty when angered and is known to hold short grudges. Personal Statistics Name: Yuuki Tsukino Origin: Cyverse Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human, Ascension User Date of Birth: 11'''th June '''Weight: 72 Kg Height: 178 Cm Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B, later 5-B | 4-B, later 3-A | Low 2-C to 2-A |-|Powers & Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Her power increases substantially each time she recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Quantum Manipulation, Aura {Explained below in Techniques} Flight, Power Nullification, Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping, Energy Sensing, Chaos Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Transformation (Stats increase with each form.) Reactive Power Level (As a Vacantian-Hybrid, Arancia grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever she is injured), Acausality, Energy Absorption, Able to block intangible attacks, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Teleportation, Existence Erasure, Extreme Resistance/immunity to most techniques she possesses/knows. (Via Godly Ki, which negates most things used on Arancia, by 'erasing' them. This is limited to abilities she possesses or knows. Furthermore, Beings without God Ki have a very hard time harming her at all.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Durability Negation, Causality Manipulation, and Regeneration Negation with Hakai, (The Hakai has been taught to her by her father and can erase beings of weaker or similar power easily. Negates regeneration and durability up to High-Godly.) and Scarlet Energy. (A special kind of energy created by Arancia as the Scarlet King, which ignores all durability and negates Regeneration up to High-Godly. Is able to mix it with her normal attacks, meaning every attack bypasses regeneration and durability.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Boundary Manipulation (An ability she inherited from her father Ruby, but was only able to tap into after her potential had been unlocked a 2nd time and she trained with Ruby for an extensive amount of time. It allows her to manipulate boundaries to make fights easier or just screw with reality in completely new ways. She constantly uses it, no matter the mindset.) |-|Resistances= Immune to abilities she possesses and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Possession, Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Extrasensory Perception, Statistics Reduction, Illusion Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Magic, Dream Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Corruption, Paralysis Inducement, Biological Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Disease Manipulation |-|Scarlet King= All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, including: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Plot ManipulationInvisibility, Sealing, Information Manipulation, Summoning, Power Bestowal (Granted immortality to her servants), can see and travel across different realities), Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Weaknesses: Key: Pre!Training | Post!Training | Ascension and Beyond Note: '''None Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Notes Forms; In-depth explanation Multipliers Important Info; This only applies to the 3rd Key of Yuuki, and yes Ascended Warrior God is incredibly similar to Super Saiyan line of transformations, because in the Cyverse the Vacantians are basically Eldritch Saiyans. In the Cyverse by powering up, you can breach into new Tiers just like that. Ascended Warrior; 50 x Base | Low 2-C Ascended Warrior Blue: 60'000 x Base | 2-B Awakened: 2'000'000 x Base | 2-ACategory:Tier 4Category:Tier 3Category:Tier 2Category:Reality WarpersCategory:Vericulumvenatrix's pagesCategory:Ruby RoseCategory:Ascendance TeamCategory:Rose LegacyCategory:Transformation UsersCategory:Space-Time UsersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Primary ProtagonistsCategory:DragonsCategory:EmbodimentCategory:Destruction UserCategory:CyverseCategory:CharactersCategory:Cyverse CharactersCategory:Probability UsersCategory:Weapon MastersCategory:Weapon UsersCategory:Chaos UsersCategory:Energy UsersCategory:Aura UsersCategory:Reactive Evolution UsersCategory:Pocket Reality UsersCategory:BFR UsersCategory:Power Nullification UsersCategory:Matter UsersCategory:Acausal CharactersCategory:Transformation UserCategory:Causality UsersCategory:Abstract EntitiesCategory:Higher Dimensional BeingsCategory:Regeneration UsersCategory:ImmortalsCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:Void UsersCategory:Forcefield usersCategory:Flight UsersCategory:Outer GodCategory:RWBY charactersCategory:RWBY Category:Tier 1